It's a Start
by Akira89
Summary: She's in love and only has a year to make the man of her dreams fall for her too. She has two choices though make him love her or give him up to the one he's wanted from the very beginning. Follow our main character Kiara as she fights for the things she loves and battles her inner turmoil on what's right and wrong! Reviews please.


_It's a Start_

We're finally here in high school! Kylie and I are going to have a blast and we will finally meet Charlie, the mystery girl who captured Pat's heart. We walked down the main schools halls; all of us, me, Kylie, Patrick and Charlie. "Hi I'm Kiara", I shake her hand as we come to a stop then point to Kylie. "…and this is Kylie and don't worry about pronouncing my name; If you can't then just say Ki-ar-ra." Her face pulled into a smile as Pat shifted next to her silently.  
"OK I got it and by the way I'm Charlie, but most people call me Carly. And I think I'll call you Kiara since it's such a cute name", she laughed this twinkly little laugh; no wonder Pat liked her.  
"I like your real name better because it's so much more unique. Plus it's nothing like my common name that I hate", I laughed at myself, but she looked in awe so I stopped. I looked at her quizzically.  
"Sorry it's just that no one's ever said they like my name except my parents. All my friends hate it, but you're the first to really like it. Wow!" I looked over at Kylie and draped my arm across her shoulder smiling a mega watt. At that point Charlie's face got all weird and she opened her mouth to ask, but Pat cut her off.  
"They are not _together_, they're just really close like sisters." It was then that I noticed that Kylie hadn't spoken the whole time, so I looked over and saw a shocking sight. Her shoulders sagged unusually low and she was biting back tears. I bent my head low into her face with concern and heard the mumbling.  
"I'm so tired. So very, _very_ tired of it", she said over and over until the words were jumbled. It dawned on me at that moment what was happening.  
I pulled her aside, "have you taken your pills today?" my voice was reassuring, but I was spitting mad on the inside. She shook her head in a pitiful way and her walls caved in.  
"oh god, oh godohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod no. please no more, please", she whispered in a scared voice that was on the verge of screams, so I started shuffling her forward.  
I looked up frantically and asked where the bathroom was. Charlie pointed straight down the hallway and I ushered Kylie toward it. "Don't. Not here, not now. Just calm down until we get there." We pushed into the restroom and she shattered. Tears streamed down her face as she ranted about all the cruelty she knew of until finally, she slumped down. I rushed to the sink and filled one of my _On the Go Dixie_ _cups _with water and fished out Kye's pills. "Take them and next time don't forget OK", my body language was gentle, but my voice had turned sharp and my eyes hard. Her lower lip trembled with guilt and I was glad because she deserved it. "I'll go to class and tell the teacher you'll be 15 minutes late." And then I left to go to our first period class late.  
Later that day I ran out to the parking lot where Patrick was waiting next to his silver car. Kylie stood next to him looking doped up as expected. I smiled a mega watt smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. We jumped into the car, me in the front with Kye asleep in the back. "Did you ask her if she needed a ride?"  
Pat looked at me and said words I never thought would hurt me. "She rides with me every day after her club since we're friends and she's carless." I nodded thoughtfully and then turned to him with a bad attempt of a smile. It set off his alarm and he peppered me with the same question over and over. "Hey it's been an hour and you haven't said a word to me; are you okay?"  
I looked in his eyes, but quickly turned away. "I'm fine" I looked at my feet for fear he'd see the truth in my eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he touched my arm.  
I wrenched my arm from his grasp and said a bit too loudly, "I'm fine!"  
He grabbed my chin in his hands a swiveled my face towards his, "If you're so fine then look me in the eye and say it." He was full of anger that came off in waves as his nose just barely brushed mine. I lost my resolve at that moment and let loose my feelings.  
"Fine you really want to know how I feel? Well I feel terrible! I want nothing, but for you to be happy, but it's so hard. I mean you should see how you look at her. It's a mix of awe and revelation and today I had wished that you would look at me that way. I want you to never be sad or mad or hurt by me or truly any other person, but I can't protect you from everything. I want you to be as okay as you can be, even if I'm not in the picture, but it seems every time you're happy or okay it's because of her and that makes me hurt." I pressed my fingers into my eyes and kept talking. "I'm happy when you're happy, but it's harder than it sounds because truthfully I'm down when you're happy with her. I mean I get why because even I think she's amazing and I've known her for a few minutes. I can't get past it though; I can't get past the pain. I want you with her so that you're happy, but I know I'll be cut for it. It's so confusing for me, yet I can only think of how bad you'd feel if she was gone from your life and that keeps me going. Or at least I think it does. I know one thing and it's that you are the second boy I love while the first is someone I haven't seen in years. But here's where you're both the same; for both of you I wish happiness. But you differ because for him I'm sure if I saw him I'd want him happy and healthy with only a slight feel of rejection to follow for me, but with you comes a happiness for your smiles _and _a thrashing, pounding pain in my chest because that happiness is not from me or for me. The very real truth is I hate her and like her, but I loathe myself even more passionately for wanting to take your happiness because you want nothing more than friendship from me. But because that makes you happy I'll keep up my hardest to get you that girl and maybe the pain will ease up. But Patrick you gotta understand that I don't want any kind understanding pity or whatever." I felt wetness and wiped it away as I stared into his soft friendly eyes. Then footsteps rushed toward the scene, I dived for the back seat and Kylie having just awoken slid into the front. My chin still tingled from where his fingers had held for a whole 15 minutes and I smiled a private smile before Charlie slid in the car.


End file.
